Unconditionally
by VanessaVoiletRiddleMalfoy
Summary: When someone is saved, they will love that person no matter who they are. But depending on who they become it different too. Yet, the love given is Unconditionally. Thank you .amaris @ TDA for the amazing cover photo. :)


Chapter One

Dear Someone

_Dear Someone, _

_Today, I turned eleven. My only birthday present was a bruise and a yelling for not cleaning the rug the right way. The bruise is turning colors and healing quickly. Thank God for that... I don't need to get a beating for not being able not to cover it up. I don't know why I heal so fast and faster as the years go by. You may be wondering why I am not thinking this is normal. Don't worry that crossed my mind time and time again. Then I remember how it used to be. How my mother would give me words of wisdom and tell me fairy tales, who do I miss her. The way she would smile when she was cleaning and the way she kind anyone and anybody. Sadly, that's what got her killed. I remember that day… I was five…. My mother was getting to a fight with a very scary man, then the next thing I know a green light hit her and she bleed to death. The man was in shock as if that was not supposed to happen. Her blood spilled all over the rug… It is still stained. That man is still here, he doesn't beat me. His wife does, he cheated on her with my mother. Something I learned from my mother's diary. Her diary's keep me sane. I read them and love them. Unconditionally. _

_Though, I may be sane. I need help…badly. I can't take this anymore. Please send help. _

_Unconditionally, _

_Erika Isla M. _

I waited for the sun set pass the front door. I looked at the door with determination. I will get out of this place. No matter what I was getting out of here. My breathing began to slow down as I heard the click of the clock. The Maidens were having dinner. They won't hear the door. My hand touch the door, my breathing start to quicken... Nothing will stop me now. I heard the clicking of the clock, and clicking of the heel of Mrs. Maiden.

"Erika!" She yelled with angry in her voice. Yet, it was too late. My now _mature_ self-ran out the door half way down the yard before Maiden got to the door. With the letter in my hand and determination, I was free!

My feet carried me to the post office were I saw John. John the 'Mailman' I called him.

"Erika..." John said in surprise as he got up from his chair. John came and gave me a hug. John was the only person to see me, nobody knew of me. The Maidens were famous but childless.

"John, take this letter... Give it to anybody who can help. Please." I begged. I had no stamps, no family. John looked at me weird.

"Help with what?" he asked dumbfounded by my request.

I pulled the shirt down of my shoulder. The bruise was now turning into a black and purple heel mark.

"Oh my..." John whispered. He was 33, runway from home and somehow got to England. Yet, his American accent stays there. It reminds me of my mother. Her sweet honey like voice. I closed my eyes as John traced the bruise.

"OUCH!" I yelled as John pulled up my shirt.

"Sorry." John whispered with amazement in his eyes. He wasn't looking at my bruise, he was staring at the window were an owl with a letter was bagging against the window. He pick the letter from the owl's mouth. My eyes never left the owl, I held on the letter with my hand. Looking back and forth from John to the owl. With debut in my mind I gave the letter to the owl.

"Erika, why give it to the owl?" John asked as the owl flapped in wings.

Ignoring John I told the owl "Please give to someone who can help, anybody."

"Erika, you should go back." John said, he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the post office door.

"Why?" I asked John worriedly. John grabbed me by the arm and pushed me out the door where the rain poured on my head.

"John please!" I begged that's when it happen. John slapped me.

"Cause I hate bastards like yourself! Little bitch! Always so clingy!" John yelled back at me. Tear ran down my face. I lost it. My sanity. Gone. John laughed and locked the door in my face. With ran pouring down on me and tears mixing in. I had nowhere to go… expect back there, home. I pick up myself from the damp ground and walked slowly with my shoulder to the floor. I had now where to go. My plan was ruined.

My feet carried me towards a neighbor I never seen before. The sun was rising with chills from the rain still in me, I sat down at a park in the corner of the street. I kicked back and forth getting stares from the kids and parents went off to school. Cars drove by not caring that a girl with rags as clothes was swinging alone. The only person who dared look at me was a boy with very round glasses and wearing clothes too big for him. He looked sad as he looked out his bedroom window. After of minutes staring at him, he looked my way. He smiled at me. Nobody has done that before. John didn't even do that either. Tears ran down my face as John came to my mind.

"Impolite to stare, you little whore." A buff-ish boy said to me. He walked straight in front of me. I kept my head down. Not saying a word, I didn't have it in me to fight back. I was tired, hungry, and cold. I sniffed my nose as nasty slimy began to fall.

"Can't talk?" the boy said again. He was about my age, I looked up at him. Trying to hide my tearing eyes but it was too late.

"Aw, crying already... What? Don't have a mother?" this boy poked fun at me again.

"Dudley!" another boy called.

That's when it happen. I ran. Ran as fast as my feet could carry me, I had no clue where I was going. But I knew where I could go.

"HEY! COME BACK HERE!" I heard Dudley yell. For a fat kid he could run.

"Shit" I whispered. I closed my eyes and ran.

"Not the smartest thing to do. Think of anywhere, anywhere but here." I wishpered to myself.

That's when my head hit a tree?

I opened my eyes to see that I wasn't in a neighborhood anymore, but rather in a forest.

"And what pleasure do we serve you, young lady?" A grey haired man with a bread ask me.

"I need a place to stay, and I can' go back home." I said with tears streaming down my face.

"Are you the one who sent this letter?" the man asked pulling to letter out of his pocket.

"yes." I whisper between coughs.

"You are more than welcome to stay Erika." Said the man.

"My name is Ablus Dumbledore and you will be staying at Hogwarts the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He said with pride and a twinkle in his eye.


End file.
